


Celestials

by kickassanakin



Series: justice will prevail, you say? [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Doffy gets dragged kicking and screaming to therapy and he will LIKE IT, Gen, marine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: Where there had once been no ex-World Nobles in the navy, now there were two: Rosinante and Doflamingo.The Donquixote brothers.





	Celestials

**Author's Note:**

> >:3 hello friends do you like the (good) marines? do you like marine au's? do you like doflamingo? do you wish maybe he could have not been evil beyond belief?
> 
> then this au is (probably) what you're looking for! ^o^
> 
> i'll update this mostly on a "when i feel like it" basis, since i've got a lot of other irons in the fire right now and this is just something i couldn't get out of my head ^^;; but i'd got a whole lot planned!

They were not the man you expected to see as a marine. They were large, though that was fairly common. They were strong, which was perhaps less so.

They had once been World Nobles, which was simply unheard of.

But where there had once been no ex-World Nobles in the navy, now there were two: Rosinante and Doflamingo.

The Donquixote brothers.

Their entrance into the navy was similarly uncommon, and happened differently for each brother – for Rosinante, Sengoku had found him, wandering, alone, lost in some small port town. He had been taken to the navy base and there he began his life as a navy recruit.

Doflamingo had taken a much bloodier route. After killing their father, he had left Rosi. He made his way back to Mary Geoise and presented his father’s head for all the Nobles to see, and, as all fearful upper classes are wont to do when they see a dirty little child inside their pearly gates, called the navy to have him arrested.

Sengoku, busy with Rosi, hadn’t been there to pick him up.

Kuzan, a young Captain at the time, had been saddled with that particular task. He arrived at Mary Geoise and was faced with a child swinging a severed head around, screaming in some sort of frenzy. The Nobles all refused to look at him.

He had taken the child (using only a little force – the kid bit him a couple times) and brought him back to Marineford.

It’s almost funny how one choice like that could change the world.

* * *

Sengoku had two Donquixotes in his office, and he had no idea how to handle them.

Rosinante sat down quietly in front of his desk. He looked directly down at his shoes and said nothing, his face hidden by his long and curly hair.

He flinched whenever his brother got too close.

Doflamingo was a different beast entirely. He was seated as well, but he was a ball of movement, tapping his feet, shaking his legs cracking his fingers, grinding his teeth, filled with an angry, anxious energy that couldn’t be worn out. The two couldn’t be more different.

“What happened to your father?” Sengoku asked quietly. He had a good idea already – after all, Doflamingo had Homing’s head with him when he was taken in.

“They should take me back!” The elder brother hissed, almost leaping out of his seat. “I did nothing wrong!”

 Sengoku sighed. He didn’t know how to deal with this situation. It was entirely unheard of for a Celestial Dragon to permanently leave Mary Geoise. And it seemed the Nobles that Homing had left behind were not willing to bring these children – these _orphans_ – back.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Sengoku leaned his elbows on his desk and frowned.

Rosinante shook his head. Doflamingo leaned back in the chair and made a disgusted face. “Of course you have a place to go, Rosi.”

The younger Donquixote looked at him with confusion.

“I mean my guys will take care of you. They understand.” Doflamingo reached out to pat Rosinante on the back, but faltered when his younger brother flinched away from him. For once, he stilled. “They helped me. They’ll help you, too.” This time, it almost sounded like he was pleading. “Trebol’s kind of disgusting, but they’re all good. They _understand_.” His voice rose. “They told me I was chosen. That has to mean you are, too.”

This set off alarm bells in Sengoku’s head. “Doflamingo.”

Any sign of weakness disappeared. He turned to Sengoku and brought one leg up on his chair. “Yes?”

He wished that Doflamingo would remove those sunglasses. He had no way of knowing what kind of eyes he had behind the tinted shades, and it worried him.

“Why did you kill your father?”

The little boy grinned from ear to ear, but he didn’t look happy. “He was _weak_. He took us away from our home.” He bent one finger over until it made a satisfying crack. “I thought the Celestial Dragons would see that I was strong. That they’d let me come back.” He cracked another finger. Rosi crossed his arms over his chest. “But they didn’t.” Crack. “So I’ll just destroy them, instead.”

Sengoku was at a loss for words. In all his years, he had never met someone so… damaged. Certainly not someone so young.

He would not let Doflamingo go back into the world alone. And Rosinante, silent as he was, spoke a thousand words.

“I’m going to have Captain Kuzan take you to lunch,” After a moment of thought, “There’s someone I’d like you to meet when you’re done.” He’d be hard-pressed to find a therapist on such short notice, but he felt that he had no choice. Immediate action had to be taken.

Doflamingo scoffed but hopped out of the chair. He strode out of the room as if he had owned the place.

Rosinante walked to the door, then paused.

“Sengoku?”

The boy carefully walked over to Sengoku and reached out one hand.

The admiral, not one to say no to a request like this, reached out and held Rosinante’s hand. “Yes?”

Rosinante looked up for the first time.

His eyes were full of tears, just waiting to be shed. He sniffled once, then twice, then a tear fell, and then the dam broke. “I-I want to be a marine,” he hiccupped, “But – Doffy, he – he’s –”

Sengoku felt his heart break. “Don’t worry, Rosinante,” he said quietly as he took the boy into his arms, “Don’t worry. Your brother is very hurt right now, but he’ll be okay.”

As Rosinante sobbed into his arms, Sengoku remembered the way Doflamingo smiled at him. The way he hid his eyes. The way he spoke. The way he cracked his fingers, some form of unspoken threat.

He had no idea if he could save Donquixote Doflamingo.

But then he remembered the way he had reached out to his younger brother. His pleading voice. When he _faltered_.

Sengoku would make this work.

He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about this au on my tumblr! for halloween i'm werewolfjosuke, but after that i'll go back to being officialhigashikatajosuke. hit me up, i have a whole world planned out and i love to talk about this au!!


End file.
